


Road Trip

by Cookiecats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bipolar Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Multi, because he love a first meeting moment, but this is definietly Ian centric which is strange for me, may get spicy in later chapters, mickey and ian havent met before, secret gallagher love child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiecats/pseuds/Cookiecats
Summary: To Ian, it was not surprising that there was another Gallagher sibling no one knew about. It was surprising, however, that his wife thought they knew where he was. It was even more surprising that the Milkoviches wanted to help, and that they knew more about this mystery sibling than the Gallaghers did.Just when he thought things had gotten dull.Or: The Gallaghers have a secret older brother who has apparently gone missing, his wife shows up on their doorstep and somehow it ended with Ian on a road trip with a middle aged woman, a 5 year old, and two Milkovich siblings.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Jason

Adjusting was a bitch. 

The worst of the side effects had run their course, the worst of it being an unbearable exhaustion during the day and an inability to sleep despite being miserably tired. But eventually after a series of testing of new medications and different doses he came to an even place, but without the ups and downs and side effects there was an overwhelming dullness. The first few months after the big breakdown that landed him in the mental hospital were foggy and underwater, and a little bit of the muddiness still remained- but it was manageable. He was manageable. 

So Ian accepted his new reality, that life was a little dull but generally better now that he wasn't being tossed between highs and lows. Sure he missed when life was bright and shiny and everything meant so much, when he could sit and obsess over something for days without getting bored of it. A selfish part of him missed the mania, the buildup of electric energy; but not as much as he feared the peak, when _so_ much became _too_ much and the energy turned uncontrollable. 

So this was fine. Spending his Saturday doing mundane things like laundry and dishes was _fine_. Though he would prefer to not get a knock on the door when his arms and half soaked in dish water, because most people tended to just let themselves in their front door than knock. 

What he expected to find when he opened the door was either a) someone they owed money to, b) someone who had come to fight one of his siblings, or c) someone looking for frank. He did not, however, expect to find a short, nervous looking young woman holding the hand of a toddler. She gaped at him with an awed look about her, but said nothing. 

“...Can I help you?” Ian ventured after the woman continued her staring

“Sorry! You just- you look just like him.” she laughed warmly, and smiled brightly at Ian, who still stood confused. After another awkward pause she seemed to remember her purpose and annouced, 

“I’m Jason’s wife.” She prompted and held out her hand, as if that name was an explanation as to why she was there. 

“Jason? Uh, I dont know him? Are you looking for someone who lives here?” He urged, glancing down at the little girl who was also staring at him like he should know who Jason was. The woman deflated a bit at his confusion, making Ian feel even more awkward. 

“Jason? Your brother? Is he here?” 

“My brother? Do you mean Lip?”

“No your older brother, Jason. The one on Monica’s side, I’m his wife.”

What the fuck? Ians mind raced with a million questions, the first and foremost ‘do I have a brother I don't know about?’ but also a lot of ‘What the fuck, monica. How many people did you have affairs with?’. Though he wouldn't put it past her to have some secret teenage love child, but his Saturday off from work was not the day he wanted to find out about it. But fate had a tendency to screw over his plans so with a sigh he asked,

“Would you like to come inside?”

* * *

Ian was seated on one side of the dining table with debbie and fiona, while Lip leaned against the kitchen counter and the mystery woman (Lilly, she said her name was) sat across from them with the little girl. 

“So explain it one more time for me Lilly, how did he not know about this Jason?” Lip asked, he was skeptical of even letting the woman in the house, as most people who associate with Monica were bad news. 

“Well he’s Monica’s son but not Franks, he was raised by his father after Monica ditched him. Kind of a sore spot for him, honestly.” She laughed nervously. 

“And why do you think we know where he is? We didn't even know he existed until a minute ago.” Fiona asked. Ian understood their defensiveness, most people who turned up with connections to Frank or Monica wanted money or revenge for some wrong that their parents had done. However Lilly seemed kind and for the most-part confused as to where this ‘Jason’ was. He sent sideway glances to both of them, Fiona gave him an exasperated look but uncrossed her arms. 

“Well, I was just wondering if you had seen him around or heard from him? He was in New York for an internship, and he was supposed to be home last week. But I haven't heard from him or seen him, he isn't answering my calls and so I'm looking for him. None of his other family has heard from him. So I figured I would come to see if maybe Monica knew anything, I never met her but he had her number, and when I called a man answered and said she would be here.”

She seemed to lose confidence as she spoke, worry seeped into her voice by the end. 

“I know what you’re thinking but he wouldn't walk out on us, he called me every night when he was out there, and no offense- he promised he would never be like Monica. He would never leave, not without saying anything.” 

Fiona sighed heavily, and rested her hands on the table and shook her head slightly.

“No offense taken, all of us have promised just about the same thing. But we haven't heard anything about Jason, but to be fair we haven't heard anything from Monica either. If he went to see her it wouldn't have anything to do with this house.”

“How would I find Monica? Do you know where she is?”

Lip, quiet throughout most of the encounter, let out a bitter laugh. 

“She’s probably in a crack house with her newest boy toy. Hopefully Jason aint there with her.” He smiles but it was harsh and condescending, and Lilly grimaced.

“Before I go, could you do me one more favor? This picture was in his car, do you recognize these people?” She held out an old picture that had obviously been folded up many times and had its fair share of stains.

Fiona stared at it for a moment in concentration and then looked up brightly,

“Yeah I know them, that’s Viktoria. Milkovich's mom.” 

“Milkovich?” 

Lip laughed again, “If your hubby is involved with the Milkoviches then you have bigger problems than Monica. They are the hood trash version of the mafia.” Lilly did not look very happy at the notion. 

“Where do I find them? The Milkoviches, are they around here?”

“They live a bit from here, but I would be careful knocking on their door. Terry doesn't treat his guests very kindly.” Fiona interjected. Lilly nodded as she began gathering Natalie up and making her way towards the door. 

Ian felt a sudden urge wash over him, and before he could think he blurted,

“I’ll go with you!” 

Fuck.


	2. The Milkoviches

Ian had heard a lot about the Milkoviches. When Lip said they were the hood trash version of the mafia, he hadn't been joking. Terry Milkovich ran drugs and other illegal paraphernalia in and out of state, and was generally just a terrifying person to deal with. Ian knew the rumors that if you owed him money, his pitbull sons would come after you, and then there was no hope for you  _ or _ your kneecaps. There were even whispers that they buried bodies in the ditches to the north of their house. 

The two younger two were a bit more elusive. The girl, Mandy, was in his grade; though she mostly kept to herself and only ever seemed to hang around her brother Mickey. She seemed kind from the few classes Ian had with her, if not a little eccentric and authority-challenged. The bottom line was: you stay out of the Milkovich's way if you want to survive. 

And yet here he was standing in front of their house.

Lilly looked behind her at her parked sedan, Natalie was waiting inside with Debbie (who Ian convinced to come along as well) and seemed to be all good to stare at the pink cased tablet she carried with her. 

With a final huff she began to approach the run-down looking door with Ian trailing slightly behind her. She sealed their fate with a loud and decisive knock; Ian waited with baited breath as he heard some shifting and yelling from within the house. 

He thanked every god in the universe that it was Mandy who opened the door.

“Can I help you?” She did not seem particularly happy to answer the door, and looked over the two of them judgmentally. 

“I'm looking for my husband, Jason, is this your mother in the photo with him?” 

Mandy looked with raised brows from her to the photo, and suddenly all the judgement and harshness washed from her face and was replaced with a soft smile. 

“You know Jason? You’re his wife?” She asked happily, opening the door for them to come inside. They both entered hesitantly, as Lilly nodded and launched onto the explanation of how Jason had gone missing. 

* * *

“So he just never came home? That doesn't sound like him.” Mandy asked as she handed each of them a mug of coffee. The mugs were mismatched and well used with Ians having a chip on the side, but the coffee was strong and rich. 

“It doesn't, that's why I'm looking for him. He stopped calling me about a month ago, but even when he did he didnt seem like himself, and now he’s gone and won't answer my calls at all.” 

“Do you think he got himself in trouble out there in New York? It isn't hard to do out there.”   


“No, he wasn't that type of guy, despite his mother. Never involved himself in anything like that.” She selected her words carefully considering who she was speaking to. 

“How do you know him? That's your mother in the picture there?” This seemed so elicit a soft smile out of Mandy, but it didn't reach her eyes which seemed to sadden a just a bit. 

“Jason was friends with my older brothers. He hung around a lot in his teens, practically lived here when Terry was off in prison. He looked out for us you know? He was the first one to not see us for who our father was. Showed me that there are other people out there that you can trust besides family, that you get to choose.” She smiled fondly and held her arms closer to her body. 

“He stuck up for me. No one else besides Mickey did that. He made me feel worth sticking up for, that Terry and every other guy was wrong about me.”

There was a moment of silence as Mandy gathered herself, squeezing her arms around herself before letting a genuine smile stretch across her face. At that moment the front door opened and in came Mickey Milkovich. Ian had never personally interacted with him before, never saw him unless it was from across a cafeteria. 

He grumbled a hello to Mandy as he set down his coat by the door, raising his brows high at the visitors on their couch, looking to Mandy for explanation.

“They're looking for Jason” she supplied happily.

“Well good fucking luck then. Haven't seen ‘em since he left for college.” He said bitterly and he meandered to the kitchen. 

At that Many turned to them apologetically, “He’s right actually. Fucker went off to the university and didn't come around again. He’s missed a lot.” she laughed. 

“Would your mother know where he is? They seem close in this picture.” Lilly held up the picture and the relaxed state Mandy had seemed to slip away again and suddenly the house became tense. Even Mickey stopped shuffling around in the kitchen. There was a pause and then his gruff voice called,

“ ‘m going for a smoke.” and he retreated down the hall and out the back door. Mandy did not reply. 

After another moment she looked back up at them and smiled again with that smile that didn't reach her eyes, “She, uh. She died a few years back.”

Ian felt instant guilt seep down his back, and the room got even tenser. What do you say to that? He may have, in selfish parts of his mind, wished for either Frank or Monica dead, but even after everything that has happened, he couldn't imagine it. 

“Im so sorry to hear that, I shouldn't have asked.” Lilly backtracked quickly, putting a hand to her chest gingerly. 

“Nah, it's fine. Just a sore spot is all. But she would be worried about him too. He was like a son to her.” she ressaured, and then added “She would probably go down there to find him herself.” She grinned. 

“So let’s go find him.” 

* * *

Lilly reluctantly accepted the help in finding her husband after Mandy spent the next thirty minutes convincing her that it was summer and she had nothing else to do. Anything to get her out of the house that didn't involve illegal substances or sleazy guys was welcome. She had always wanted to go on a summer road trip anyways. 

The excitement that was building the more she talked was a bit much for Ian, the impulsive planning a little too familiar, so he excused himself outside for a smoke as well. He didn't really smoke anymore, but he couldn't think of a better one than that at the moment. 

He forgot Mickey would be out there (no he didn't.) and he watched for a minute as soft clouds of smoke floated upwards from behind the boy's silhouette on the porch. 

“Uh, hey.” he tried. 

Mickey's shoulders raised, but he didn't say anything so Ian approached and sat next to him, pulling out his own pack of cigarettes. (It's always a good idea to bring smokes to a strangers house, for this reason exactly.) He held the stick up to Mickey in silent question, and the boy considered him for a moment before lighting with his own. Ian liked the look of that. 

Now that they were close, Ian got a better look at his face. He had soft pale cheeks and high cheekbones, long dark lashes that framed electric blue eyes. Ian did  _ not _ let his eyes linger on his soft plush lips- that wrapped  _ oh _ so delicately around the cigarette- because staring at a strangers mouth is impolite, especially if said stranger could knock your teeth in. At that thought he looked down to Mickeys hand holding the cigarette, to the word FUCK printed across his knuckles. Oh,  _ wow. _

Mickey was tough looking, gruff and vaguely intimidating despite his short stature. The allure of him, the promise of danger and heated blood held so much promise that did  _ so _ much for Ian. Even though he was essentially domesticated now, he still had a type and that was poured into the man in front of him, pulling from a half spent cigarette. 

Mickey must have noticed the staring because those striking eyes cut over to him and those eyebrows, those very expressive eyebrows, raised high at him. 

“The fuck are you lookin’ at?” 

Ian snapped out of whatever trance he was in, quick to recover, 

“Were you and Jason close?” he ventured, nervously. This was either gonna go really well or really badly. 

Mickey huffed and turned back to looking out over the yard with an unreadable look. “Sure, something like that. He was nice to me and Mandy, brought us candy when we were little n’ shit like that. Nicer than Iggy and Colin, nicer than Terry. Always pullin’ heroic shit. But I guess he was no better than them ‘cus he booked it out of here the first chance he got, just like them. Never looked back. Mandy’s still mooney over him though, that bitch never knows when to let go.” his voice seemed emotionless but his eyebrows began the scrunch toward the end, and he began to wave his cigarette hold in frustration. Jason leaving for college obviously made him upset, but Ian couldn't help but think he looked adorable when he talked with his hands. 

“They wanna go find him. I think they are gonna drive up to New York to where he worked.” Ian added and Mickey's eyes widened.    
  
“Your fucking kidding? Why the fuck would Mandy do that?” 

“She wants to get out of the house. Says she always wanted to go on a road trip.” 

“Of course she would wanna do some girly shit like that.” He rolled his eyes and Ian snickered. 

“I'm thinkin’ of going too.” 

“You don't even know the guy.” Mickey looked at him strangely as he stamped out his cigarette. 

“Well he's my half brother apparently, so I guess I’d like to meet him. Besides, it's something to do besides sit on my ass all summer.” 

Mickey shrugged and turned back inside, “Do whatever the fuck you want man.”

* * *

“I can help pay for gas, and we can take turns driving. Oh, Ian! You can drive, can't you? You can drive a bit too so it's not just stuck on you Lilly. It wouldn't take us that long to get to New York. A day or two, with stops.” Mandy suggested excitedly. 

“You really don't have to do this with me, I can go alone.” Lilly interjected bashfully, looking towards the door. They had been inside for a while and Debbie and Natalie were bound to be getting restless. 

“I told you, it's gonna be fun. Besides, I want to see Jason all grown up.” Mandy laughed as she pulled duffle bags out of the hall closet. “You go home and get packed and we will meet you here. Ian, you go pack too.” She yelled over to him.

He nodded and edged towards the door. Before he left he heard a shuffle upstairs, reminding him that Mickey was somewhere lurking. 

“Is Mickey coming?” 

“You couldn't drag him out of this house even if he wanted to go. Besides, he’s not a road trip kinda guy.” She waved her hand dismissively. Ian tried to not be disappointed. 

* * *

“Why the fuck would you go to New York for somebody you dont even know?” 

“We don't even know if this guy is even related to us. It's not your problem he ran out on his wife and kid.” 

Ian had a hard time explaining to his siblings the plans that Mandy came up with, and in all honesty it  _ did _ sound crazy, but it just felt right to go. 

“I need this Fi, I need something to look forward to. All I do is sit around the house and waste time. I need to do something that means something, and if that means helping some lady find her husband that may or may not be our half brother, then it's what I want to do. You just have to trust me. I know that isnt a lot coming from me but I promise, I’m stable. This is not  _ that, _ this is me wanting to do something good for myself and someone else. I need this, and I need you to trust me.” 

Fiona and Lip still looked skeptical, but her face softened and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, “I trust you, Ian.” 

“Bring me a knife from New York!” Carl interjected from the stairs. 

* * *

Ian was on the Milkovich’s porch sitting with Mandy talking idly when Lilly pulled up to the curb. She got out of the sedan quickly and greeted them warmly, Ian waved to Natalie who was staring at them from the backseat with giant pink headphones. 

They loaded the car with their duffle bags and just as they were opening the doors and figuring who was going to sit where, the front door opened. Mickey came out, holding his own duffel bag, looking- dare Ian even say it- bashful. 

“I’m fucking going with you.”


End file.
